


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by MiskatonicMassacre



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue Team, Breakfast, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskatonicMassacre/pseuds/MiskatonicMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church hadn’t been the same since Tex’s ship had crashed. Caboose and Tucker try to cheer him up with a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

Church hadn’t been the same since Tex’s ship had crashed. He was still grumpy but it wasn’t the sort of grumpiness Blue Team was used to. This grumpiness felt tired and bitter and way too serious. Church stayed in his room a lot, and the few times when he agreed to go out on patrol, no one really wanted to go with him, save for Caboose, who was happy to spend time with the Blue Team leader no matter how depressing he was acting. Tucker had tried going out on patrol with him a few times after the ship’s crash. He had tried to make jokes and initiate conversation, hoping to strike up their usual banter, but Church had been rather curt in response. Eventually, Tucker gave up and started requesting to patrol with Sister instead. Church didn’t seem to care. Church didn’t seem to care about anything anymore and it was starting to get really fucking sad.

Mornings at blue base had gotten pretty quiet. Church used to get up early before everyone else. He would make coffee and enjoy some time to himself before Caboose would get up and cheerily insist the two ate breakfast together. Tucker would mosey on in a few hours later. He preferred to sleep in, and since Church knew Tucker had a habit of sleeping naked he usually didn’t bother the aqua soldier in the morning. Nowadays Church stayed in his room later than anyone. Whether he was sleeping or not was anybody’s guess. Tucker didn’t know if Caboose got up early to make breakfast still since the kitchen was usually empty by the time he woke up, and Sister tended to sleep as late as Tucker.

This morning however, Tucker found himself waking earlier than his usual time. He twisted around in bed, hoping to fall back asleep, but he just couldn’t. In the end, he shrugged it off and shuffled into the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he caught a whiff of something burning and saw Caboose standing hunched over the stove, mumbling frustratedly to himself.

“Caboose? What the fuck are you doing?” Caboose froze, before whirling around to look at Tucker. 

“Nothing!” he cried, trying to shield Tucker’s view of the stove with his back. He managed to do a pretty good job of it too, since the guy was built like a linebacker. “I wasn’t doing anything! Go back to bed, Tucker. You should be sleeping.”

“Caboose, you know you’re not supposed to use the stove when no one’s around, not after what happened the last time. Now, move over idiot.” Caboose did not budge from his position in front of the stove. Tucker watched as dark thick smoke began to curl up over the man’s shoulder. “Holy shit dude!” yelped Tucker, “You’re gonna set this place on fire!” 

Caboose reluctantly moved aside so that Tucker could remove the smoking pan from the burner, coughing as he tried to clear away the smoke. “Don’t tell Church,” Caboose said quietly, staring pointedly at his feet.

“Whatever, dude. What were you trying to do anyway?” Tucker stared down into the pan. A few black ashy mounds stared back at him.

Caboose shuffled his feet a bit as Tucker washed out the pan, “It’s just Church has been really unhappy lately, and not like regular unhappy when he just yells at us and stuff. He doesn’t eat breakfast with me anymore and breakfast is the most important meal of the day so I thought that maybe if I made him some breakfast and brought it to him maybe he would be less unhappy. And back before he started staying in his room, Church used to cook bacon and eggs for us so I was gonna try and make some but the stove did not cooperate.” at the last bit Caboose made sure to glare at the stove for ruining his breakfast plans. Tucker just stared at Caboose for a moment. He wanted to make Church breakfast to try and cheer him up? That was so adorable it almost made Tucker sick. He finished cleaning up the pan and turned back to look at Caboose, who was still glaring at the stove, hands balled into fists at his sides. He looked like a child pouting after not getting to pick out his favorite cereal at the supermarket. Tucker sighed, “Get out some more eggs, dude. I’ll help you make Church breakfast.”

Caboose’s face immediately brightened, “Really? Thank you, Tucker! This is going to be the best breakfast ever!” Tucker doubted it. He wasn’t much of a chef, even if it was just bacon and eggs. He was more of a leftover take-out, gas station burrito kind of guy, neither of which really required any cooking knowledge. Tucker let Caboose crack the eggs and then cleaned up the mess he made afterwards. He tried to keep an eye on both the bacon and Caboose, as the man began whisking the eggs. The bacon ended up getting sort of burnt as Tucker had to mop up the counter again after Caboose failed to keep the eggs within the bowl as he whisked. Then he walked Caboose through pouring the eggs into the pan and scrambling them, all the while in complete disbelief that he was currently in the kitchen helping Caboose cook breakfast for Church of all people. But Caboose was right, Church had been really mopey lately and it was bumming everyone out. Considering the way he and Tex fought all the time, Tucker really hadn’t expected Church to spiral into such a serious bout of depression after her death, and yet he had. Church may have been an asshole, but he was also Tucker’s friend and Tucker desperately wanted his friend to start acting like his old self again. If that meant cooking him some eggs and bacon then so be it. 

Tucker turned off the stove, as Caboose began preparing a plate. The bacon was overcooked and the eggs were runny, but Caboose was still very content as he arranged the food into a smiley face on the plate. “And we can’t forget the orange juice,” said Caboose, pouring a glass, “Orange juice is for best friends.”

“Whatever,” replied Tucker, feeling a little embarrassed by how cutesy the whole thing was. There wasn’t even any guarantee Church would eat the stupid meal they cooked. He had been such a bitch lately he’d probably just gripe and ignore them. 

The two arrived at Church’s door and Caboose knocked excitedly, “He is going to be so happy!” he whispered to Tucker.

“He better be,” replied Tucker. 

There was no response to Caboose’s knocking, so he continued to hammer on the door. Still, nothing. Finally, Tucker joined in, banging with his fist and shouting, “Church, you prick! Open the goddamn door! We have a surprise for you.” There was a pause before the door unlocked and Tucker was able to press the release. Church was lying on the bed with his back facing them. Unlike Tucker and Caboose who were dressed in their fatigues, he was already decked out in his armor’s under suit. Church mumbled towards the wall, “I thought I told you guys to leave me alone when I’m in my room.” 

“Oh quit your bitchin’,” said Tucker, “We made something for you.” Church sat up slowly. Judging by the bags under his eyes he did not spend the extra time in his room sleeping. Caboose happily shoved the plate in front of his leader’s face, letting out a small, “Tada!”

Church stared down at the breakfast frowning. The breakfast stared back with its watery scrambled egg eyes and blackened bacon grin. “What the fuck is this?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused. 

“It’s breakfast,” said Tucker.

“The most important meal of the day,” Caboose chimed in.

Church took the plate from Caboose and continued to glare down at the breakfast smiley face. “Who made this?” Church asked.

“Magic space ninjas, who do you think,” Tucker huffed.

“Um that is not true,” corrected Caboose, “Tucker and I made it except it was my idea so, you know, I should probably get most of the credit.”

“Why?” said Church. Tucker just rolled his eyes, incredulous. Who the fuck questions free breakfast? 

“Because you are sad, and it’s good to do nice things for sad people. Also we brought you orange juice. Yep, orange juice always makes me feel less sad.” Caboose handed his leader the juice and Church took it, before beginning to chew thoughtfully on the end of some bacon.

“So let me get this straight,” he said, “You two idiots made me breakfast because I’m sad?” Caboose nodded, a huge stupid grin plastered to his face. Tucker crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed. Church continued chewing on his bacon. He choked a little as he tried to swallow. The meat was much too charcoaly. “That has got to be one of the dumbest things I have ever heard, and this breakfast tastes like shit,” he paused and Tucker was ready to storm out of the room, “But I really do appreciate it, thanks guys.” Tucker turned back to look at his commanding officer, and he could tell by the serious look on Church’s face that he really did mean it.

“Hooray!” cried Caboose, plopping down at the foot of the bed. Tucker grinned in spite of himself, sliding onto the bed next to Church to steal a piece of bacon. The three of them stayed like that as Church finished his entire plate, despite his insistence that it was the “worst breakfast he had ever tasted”. Tucker and Caboose didn’t mind the insults to their cooking skills though, they were just happy to see Church smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first suggestion in this tumblr post---> http://josephjtoye.tumblr.com/post/94983524637/you-could-be-sad-about-your-otp-but-consider-one
> 
> Also Blue Team makes me really sad sometimes so I thought the world could use more Blue Team Fluff


End file.
